The scar
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: He could never forgive himself for letting her get hurt. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed) This starts out pretty sexual so be warned.


**(A/N: ok something you should know about this story is that tigress did get hit with the canon ball when she pushed Po out of the way in kfp 2. This story also starts out pretty sexual so beware if your not into that. I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

They had finished their mission early, it was night fall by the time they found an inn. The room they shared was small but enough for both of them and now as the two lay together, lips connected, paws roaming they think this moment can't get any better.

Tigress lets out a soft moan as Po laid hot kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. He knew exactly where to touch her but was still careful as he laid on top of her, after all he didn't want her to be crushed by the end of it.

Po slowly moved his paws down her body so he wouldn't startle her. He reaches for the metal clasps on her shirt and quickly undo's them in one swift motion. Once those were out of the way he moves even further and slowly undo's her belt, giving her time to stop him if necessary.

Tigress pushes him off, sits up, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Her boldness surprises Po but he happily reciprocates the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. It only escalates from there.

The kiss soon became heated, their paws started roaming once again. Po in the heat of the moment removed her shirt and threw it across the small room, she was left completely bare from the waist up. He once again had her on her back, his paws exploring her and feeling the smoothness of her fur. His fingers wandered down to her stomach, the fur she had there felt rough.

He looked down and froze.

There on her stomach was a scar. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, it was about the size of his fist, didn't really have much of a shape either and the fur in that area went in different directions.

Po knew exactly how she got that scar and every time he saw it he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt and shame. If he could go back in time and stop her from pushing him out of the way he would.

He remembered being ready for the fiery canon ball, standing his ground and preparing his body both physically and mentally for the impact, but then she came and pushed him out of the way. He remembered feeling helpless as he watched the giant metal ball hit her. He remembered feeling desperation and fear as he swam to her, hoping she was still alive and he remembered feeling relief once she looked up into his eyes. He knew she had several scars, most were from previous battles and training but every time he looked at that one particular scar he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Tigress noticed him freeze and looked up at him, his eyes were unfocused as if he was deep in thought. She reached up and touched the side of his face, this snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Hey...what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Po look at her "N-nothing's wrong why would something be wrong..." His voice trailed off.

"Po don't lie to me, why did you stop?" She asked.

He didn't answer, she knew exactly why he stopped.

"Is it because of the scar?" She asked.

His silence only proved her right. Po sat up and she did the same.

"Does it...make me unattractive?" She was afraid he would say yes.

Po was surprised she would even think that "No, no, no, no, no it's not that, It just...every time I see that scar...I feel guilty, I feel like it's my fault you got hurt." He looked away.

"But it's not. Po I chose to put myself in danger, I chose to take the hit for you and if I could do it again I would. Nothing is your fault, stop blaming yourself." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

Po looked at her with a sad expression "I can't help it. I almost lost you tigress, without you I would die. Your everything to me." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Your not going to lose me Po and I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She smiled.

Po wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He knew she was right but the thought of losing her one day still scared him. They were both Kung fu masters, they put themselves in danger everyday and he was afraid that one day she might not make it back.

Tigress knows he hasn't forgiven himself, she knows she can't do much to change his mind either. She tightens her grip slightly, he means so much to her and to think she used to hate him. She regrets what she said to him the first night he stayed at the jade palace, she hasn't forgiven herself, she can't. He kisses her before she can get too deep in her thoughts, it's gentle and sweet. Po knows one day he could lose her, the scar she received from shen is proof enough but for now all he could do was worry and live in the moment, after all...

No one ever said being in love was easy.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? I hope it wasn't too sexual in the beginning anyway I hoped you liked it and until next time here's a pineapple🍍)**


End file.
